Nega-Globby
"Nega-Globby" is the twenty-ninth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 10, 2019 and is the fifth episode in the second season. Synopsis When Honey Lemon sets out to cure Globby and make him human again, Big Hero 6 must now face a new evil glob-like villain. Plot After Globby fails to interview for a job at Noodle Burger due to his powers, he goes to Hiro and Honey Lemon for help on his condition. Hiro decides to help get Globby a job working at the Lucky Cat Café while Honey Lemon becomes motivated to find a cure for Globby. At SFIT, Liv Amara is walking towards Professor Granville's office when Honey runs in before her. Honey asks Granville permission for using the lab to fix Globby, which Granville allows. After Honey leaves, Amara, who eavesdropped on their conversation, becomes interested in the subject of Globby. While Honey works on a sample of Globby's slime, Karmi comes in to help Honey. Honey is having trouble with the biological aspect of her experiment as the cells keep regenerating before she can retrieve the foreign DNA. Karmi deduces that cells must be starved to stop cell regeneration. After Karmi leaves for class, Honey gets to work on the formula, which takes her all night to complete. Honey soon falls asleep in the lab, during which Chris infiltrates the campus and procures part of the glob sample. In the morning, Karmi and Honey begin their project. Hiro and Baymax enter, which results in an exchange of insults between Hiro and Karmi that repels Hiro and Baymax. Honey encourages Karmi to think more positively about Hiro before she sees the treatment neutralized the Globby sample, and they get started on the cure. Honey brings Globby to SFIT with the gang to test the cure, and they successfully return him to his former human form, albeit naked to his embarrassment. Meanwhile, at Sycorax, Amara examines Globby's sample. Fascinated by its regenerative properties, Amara modifies the substance to enhance the regeneration rate, causing the sample to change and absorb some of the lab equipment as it grows in size. Amara then has Chris place the entity in a containment cell. At Joe's Diner, Globby (now Dibs) and Felony Carl talk about the perks of being human. However, Felony Carl sees that Dibs is putting on a fake smile, and Dibs admits that while he is happy to be human, being Globby made him feel special, so Carl comforts him saying he is special. Back at Sycorax, Chris approaches the glob creature's cell to feed it, only to be immediately attacked. The creature escapes, but not before merging with one of the specimens in the lab which gives it the creature's eye. Chris reports the escape to Amara, who chooses not to retrieve it and considers it the city's problem now. While having lunch at SFIT's, the team is alerted of the glob creature wreaking havoc on the streets. Thinking the creature is Globby, and the treatment must have failed, the team springs into action and confront the creature. As Honey Lemon tries to reason with it, Dibs shows up asking the team who they were fighting. Fred, upon realizing this creature is not Dibs, names it "Nega-Globby". Nega-Globby manages to overwhelm the team, including Dibs after forgetting he no longer had powers. Honey tries to help but realizes her purse has been stolen by Dibs once again. Using the purse and the neurotransmitter, Dibs recreates the incident that mutated him and successfully turns back into Globby. Meanwhile, Nega-Globby closes in on Honey, but Globby arrives and saves her from being crushed. Both of the gelatinous creatures then engage in a duel, fighting and shapeshifting. During this, Hiro manages to call in a Skymax to deliver Honey Lemon her prototype Chem-Purse. She gets Globby to hold Nega-Globby steady so as to fire the antidote at it, attracting the creature's attention. Nega-Globby then rolls towards her right when Honey Lemon runs out of ammo, only to be caught and "eaten" by Globby in the form of a T. Rex, disintegrating the creature. At Joe's Diner, Hiro and the others wonder where Nega-Globby could have come from while Globby receives a hero's appraise from the citizens. On Globby's back, the eye of Nega-Globby manifests, hinting that the creature survived. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Wasabi *Globby/Dibs Suppporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Professor Granville *Karmi *Sara *Felony Carl Villains *Di Amara (credited as Liv Amara) *Chris *Nega-Globby (debut) Other *Bluff Dunder *Joe *Skymax *Security System Robot *Obake (photo) *Momakase (photo) *Noodle Burger Boy (photo) *Trina (photo) *Mr. Frederickson (billboard) Song *When Your Name Is Globby Trivia *Nega-Globby's monster form and its roar are a direct reference to Godzilla. Gallery Swinging around town.jpg Pigeon stuck.jpg Splat.jpg Run over.jpg Globby's job interview.jpg Slimey.jpg Nods.jpg Another pigeon.jpg It's Stuck.jpg Paper face.jpg Gooey paper.jpg I can do this.jpg Not useful.jpg Sara goes away.jpg Need a job.jpg Globby slips.jpg Globby falls.jpg Fallen statue.jpg Chem-Purse Gun 1.png Chem-Purse Gun 2.png Nega-Globby.jpg Nega globby human dibs.png|Globby back to his human self. Evil Obake family.jpg Nega-Globby roars.jpg Nega-Globby - Baymax and Hiro.jpg Nega-Globby - Baymax vs Nega-Globby.jpg Globby bulls.jpg Nega-Globby (Sword).jpg Globby Pterodanodons.jpg Globby dinosaurs.jpg Honey Chem Gun.jpg Globby and BH6.jpg We're stuck.jpg Everything is going good.jpeg Nega Globby survives.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes